Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request information from another computing device or devices via a communication network. For example, a provider of networked computing services can utilize a software application, such as a web browser application or a customer relationship management (“CRM”) application, to request information that may be relevant to a particular online transaction or session, such as a call to a technical support center or customer service center. The information relating to a particular session may only be relevant for a limited time, due to the changing nature of the information, the characteristics of the session, or other factors.
Information relevant to a particular session may be available from a variety of sources, and these sources may implement various interfaces to facilitate information retrieval. The information relevant to a particular session may also be a small subset of the information made available by a particular source.